Kamen Rider: Ultimate Cyborg
by LusamineIsabelle
Summary: Inspired by Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Kamen Rider: Ultimate Cyborg is my own adaptation of the classic tale by Shotaro Ishinomori. The story follows Thomas Hartnell, a British young man on a journey to take down Shocker, an evil organization that remodels humans into cyborgs. To protect humanity, he becomes a powerful cyborg warrior which his enemies identifies as "Hopper."


_**THE FOLLOWING STORY BELOW NOW SERVES AS A PILOT EPISODE. THE FOLLOWING ELEMENTS PRESENT IN THIS PILOT MAY NOT BE IN THE FINAL VERSION GOING FORWARD.**_

Within the middle of a forest, during the time of night, an injured young man struggles to walk, limping his way painfully through the area. His breathing has become erratic and his coughing has grown to be constant. Suddenly, a message is spoken by a sinister voice, echoing all throughout the forest.

"You can't escape. Once you have been chosen, your fate is forever sealed."

Many individuals in black suits began appearing, chasing down the young man. Soon enough, they surrounded him. This was their call to attack.

Some of them directed their punches and kicks towards the face or the chest. Some of them lifted him up and threw him right onto the ground or into a nearby tree. The young man attempted to fight back, but there was simply too many of them. If he was able to land a hit on an attacker, another one of them would strike back harder than the last. Weakened, the man collapses upon the ground.

The attackers weren't done just yet, as they threw an electric net onto him, electrocuting his body. As he screamed in pain, he began losing consciousness. The last thing he sees is a trio of women in the same black suits as the attackers laughing maniacally.

The young man had found himself in the pit of darkness.

**_Kamen Rider 1: Adapted_**

**_Pilot Episode - "Web of Shadows"_**

The year is 1971. During the time of day, within the city of London, two people of Scottish heritage has just visited the local police station.

"We will begin searching for Thomas as soon as we can sir. I assure you he will be back, safe and sound," Said the officer.

The two exit out of the station. One is a man in his 40s, the other is a young woman. The man sighs, a hint of sadness present in his voice. "Rika...I'm gonna have to make it home late for today. I...need some time to think."

"Uncle, you did your job as a guardian as best as you could. His disappearance isn't your fault," Rika assured.

"...I just hope to god wherever he is...he's alright."

Elsewhere, we return to the perspective of the young man who had disappeared. As the days of the week had passed, the man remained in the darkness, stuck in the state of unconsciousness. However, he finally starts waking up.

He finds that he is barely able to move his arms, as they have been restrained by chains and his body has been confined to a panel of sorts. Strange men in white clothing, with painted red and green faces look down upon him.

The young man may have awoken, yet he still remains in the darkness.

"Where...where am I?" The young man questions. "Let me go…let me go!"

A deep laughter erupts, echoing through the room from an intercom, as the panel begins glowing a purple hue.

"Welcome, Thomas Hartnell. Welcome to the base of Shocker," Said the voice. "We are an organization on the brink of conquering the world. Our networks have expanded all across the globe, targeting every country imaginable. You, along with many others, have been chosen to join our ranks, due to your genius intellect and athletic prowess."

"No...I'll never work for you!"

The voice laughs. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Hartnell. Besides, you are already one of us. During the one week you've been dormant here, Shocker's greatest scientists have remodeled your body as with every other human we've captured. You are now a cyborg.

"...What?"

"Don't believe me? Well, just see for yourself."

On Thomas' body, there is a white belt attached to him, which has a silver shell with a small, red pinwheel in the center of it. One of the scientists in the room presses a red button.

Huge amounts of wind is created, causing the pinwheel on his belt to spin. Due to the pressure, Thomas begins to scream in pain.

"Enough," Another scientist commanded after a few seconds. The scientist backs his hand away from the button, ending the process.

"Now we shall begin the next process," Says the scientist. "50,000 volts will flow through your body. That amount of electricity would have killed a normal human in an instant, however it is nothing to a cyborg, such as you. Your remodeled body holds the power of wind energy, giving you the most unbelievable strength and durability. Begin!"

The other scientist presses another button, causing the panel to glow a yellow hue, shocking Thomas to no end.

"Observe, Hartnell. Not a single burn on your body, beautiful, isn't it?" The scientist states. "Cyborgs are the future our Great Leader has stated. He shall rule us all and we in return shall obey his command."

The process stops once more. Thomas is almost out of breath. "...Never. To become a mindless pawn...no one would ever wish for such a fate!" Shouts Thomas.

"All subjects say that at first, however, they grow to appreciate the efforts Shocker puts forth to change the world. Well...once their brain has been remodeled of course."

"...What do you mean?"

"The pain you've felt during the previous experiments, plus your overall disobedience, are a result of that imperfect brain of yours. Once we alter it, calling you a human would be...inaccurate. Thomas Hartnell is no more. Your new name from now on, is Hopper. Gentlemen, let's begin."

One of the scientists proceeds to head over to a control panel. Suddenly, that very same panel combusts. An alarm blares, as an individual in a black suit enters the room. "Someone has broken into the base!"

"Find the intruder at once!" The scientist commands. Everyone in the room leaves, as the lights dim. The only person left is Thomas.

"...I need to escape...there are people waiting for my return...I won't...throw away my life!"

Thomas struggles for a bit, but in the end, he breaks free from the chains that had bound him. He is in a state of shock, not used to this herculean strength he has been given. In a few seconds, he cracks open the cuffs that encased his wrists.

He soon spots someone standing at the door, wary of their presence. The figure dawns a black suit, alongside a grey scarf. Its face is hidden by a mask resembling a skull.

"I am not here to give you trouble. I am here to set you free," Says the figure, with a distorted voice.

"Why should I trust you?" Asks Thomas.

"Because I want to escape this hell as much as you. Now, just make a hole in the ceiling and get out as fast as you can."

"But...it's too high up."

"Your body has stored wind energy. It'll give you the ability to jump greater heights than a regular person."

The lights turn back on.

"Hurry!" The figure stresses.

Thomas stares at his fist, then the ceiling. "I'm coming home."

Thomas jumps high into the air and punches a large hole in the ceiling, exiting the room, as the masked figure followed behind. The scientists make their way back to the room.

One of the scientists looked towards the broken ceiling. "He's escaped!"

Thomas punches open a door vent which leads to the outside, jumping out along with the figure. Outside, there's a row of motorcycles.

"You can ride one of these, right?" The figure asks.

"You bet!" Thomas responds.

The two grab a few spare motorcycles and ride off.

From a far distance, hidden within the shadows, someone observes their escape. This individual doesn't look to be...human, it is more beast than man. It's face resembles that of a spider, red stripes are present on its chest, it wears a black cape with web patterns, and a belt with a silver emblem of an eagle on it.

The spider creature receives a message through some sort of communicator.

"Arachnid, follow them at once," The mysterious voice commands. "Show them no mercy."

"As you command, Great Leader," Responds Arachnid.

Thomas and the skull figure continue riding down the path, until smoke started appearing.

"Damn it! Hartnell, we got company!" The figure warns.

Explosives are thrown towards their way, causing them to fall down towards a quarry.

The skull figure falls down hard upon the ground. The trio of laughing women greet him, along with the other soldiers apart of Shocker.

"Your time is up," Claims Arachnid. "You have been a nuisance to Shocker for far too long, Phantom."

The skull figure, apparently known as Phantom laughs. "The book doesn't end here, pal. It's only just started."

The soldiers rush at Phantom, as he himself wipes the floor with them.

Left hook, right hook. One of each for a soldier attacking him directly. He's able to hold them on his own, until the back-up brought out the explosives, which were able to take down Phantom. He could barely see anything through the smoke they emitted.

Before the soldiers could attack any further, they hear a sound. A sound of of a turbine that echoed across the area.

The smoke started to disappear, as a mysterious suited figure appeared, with many Shocker grunts on the ground behind him. It seems that Thomas Hartnell had fully transformed into his cyborg form, Hopper.

The suit had light blue gloves and boots, alongside a front chest piece, while the under suit was black. The helmet resembled a grasshopper, having details such as antennas, red insect eyes, and a jagged, light blue mouthpiece. The top half of the helmet was dark blue, with a silver stripe in the middle where the antennas were located. Around the neck, the figure wore a red scarf. Lastly, the suit also had a white belt attached to the waist.

Hopper was dead silent, glancing towards the many other grunts in front of him. One of them proceeded to jump at him, preparing to perform a strike with a knife. However, the grasshopper-type creature was able to grab the mook, throwing him back towards a group of soldiers, knocking them down.

Whoever is left comes charging towards the creature at full force. In response, Hopper begins to throw out some hard punches, knocking each soldier out in an instant.

Arachnid begins to enter the brawl, performing a roundhouse kick towards Hopper, causing him to be knocked to the side, though still standing. The creature sees one of the grunts taking out an explosive. He jumps high up in the air to where the grunt stands as he knocks him out, takes the explosive and throws it right back towards Arachnid's location. Smoke surrounds the area. The mooks look around, finding no trace of Hopper or Phantom.

While both rebels were able to successfully escape from the clutches of Shocker, Thomas senses that this may not be the last encounter he has with the evil organization.

**_Stay tuned for the finalized edition._**


End file.
